


Watch It Burn and Rust

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Jackie and Wilson [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Happy to lie back, watch it burn and rust. We tried the world, good God, it wasn't for us.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch It Burn and Rust

Stiles was woken up by his phone ringing. He leaned over the side of the bed to check the caller ID, groaning when he saw Deaton’s name.

“Who?” Derek asked, his voice thick and groggy. Stiles ignored the call and burrowed back under the covers.

“Deaton,” Stiles answered. He tucked his head under Derek’s chin, wrapping them up together tightly. Derek yawned, jaw cracking above Stiles’ head.

“No,” Derek said. Stiles pat his hip and shut his eyes. He yawned, albeit more softly.

“I’m not gonna go,” Stiles assured him, already half-asleep again. “Not this time. Still got stitches from last time.”

“For the best,” Derek agreed. He ran one hand down Stiles’ back, fingertips lazily tracing the knobs of his spine.

“If Scott calls-”

“Ignore it.”

“I can’t just _ignore-_ ”

“Ignore it.”

“You drive a hard bargain,” Stiles murmured into Derek’s chest, “but I’m not gonna ignore it. We’re just gonna have to hope he doesn’t call.”

“Go back to sleep,” Derek ordered tiredly. Stiles tipped his head back to glance up at him; Derek’s eyes were already closed again, if ever they were open.

“Can do,” Stiles agreed, shutting his own eyes and burrowing back in.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
